This invention relates generally to archery bows and more specifically to a grip used on archery bows.
An archer holds an archery bow by the grip in one hand, for example the left hand. The other hand is used to draw back the bowstring. As the bowstring is drawn using the right hand, the grip applies a reactive force to the left hand. The force interaction between the hand and the grip can have undesirable effects that impact accuracy of arrow shots. For example, the hand can impart lateral and/or twisting forces to the bow. Various forces between the hand and bow grip can impart undesirable horizontal and/or vertical travel to the rear end of an archer bow at launch. Many prior grip designs include a large, curved shape, for example that matches a curved shape that the hand assumes when holding a bow. Although such designs are comfortable, force interactions that are offset from a center line of the bow/grip can induce undesirable lateral and/or twisting forces.
There remains a need for novel bow and grip designs that minimize undesirable force interactions between the shooter and the bow.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.